Crossing the Line
by popculturecouture
Summary: When Bulma is kidnapped to serve as Prince Vegeta's concubine, she tries to find any way to escape. But Vegeta won't let go so easily...Will a long lost friend save her? WARNING: Non-con and mature themes in later chapters.
1. Arrival

Once the ship landed on Vegetasei, Bulma snapped awake. She looked around, trying to remembered what had happened to her. No matter how hard she tried to recall, no memories surfaced. Nothing could remind her how she ended up where she was. It was as if she had gone to bed peacefully at Capsule Corporation, yet woke up a prisoner to these mysterious people. She stood up slowly, taking in her surroundings. She saw hundreds of fellow humans, all hungry, beaten, and scared. They all looked at her, pity in their eyes. She was confused. She then realized how a huge glass barrier separated her from the rest. She tried banging on the glass, but her fellow men just discouraged her, yelling: "STOP! You'll get us all killed!"

After 10 minutes of banging on the glass, Bulma suddenly hears shouting from the other end of the ship. The double doors open, and in come two Saiyan warriors; Bulma's breath caught in her throat.

 _Saiyans. Possibly the most merciless race in the entire Galaxy._

She notices the Saiyans pace towards her, their smirks increasing in size. She tries to move back, but she finds herself pinned to the wall. They grab her by the arms and start dragging her out of the room.

"Let go of me! LET ME GO! Who are you? Please, I'm Bulma Briefs of Earth, I can help with your science progr-"

"Shut it," said one of the warriors, "We know who you are. And that's why you're here."

Bulma suddenly seemed to calm down. If these Saiyans wanted her to improve their technology, then surely she would have nothing to worry about! She stopped resisting the soldiers and began to walk with them. This caught their attention:

"Well that's a first," said the other soldier, chuckling.

"WHY?" Bulma was suddenly impatient.

"Because concubines usually freak out until they meet the Prince."

Bulma suddenly stopped. Not on her feet, but in her mind. She finally realized what was happening. These Saiyans didn't care about her scientific knowledge...she was to be a concubine for Prince Vegeta! She knew nothing of this Prince's physically appearance, she only knew of his brutality when it came to women. Her fear began spiking again.

Just as she was about to react, the door opens to descend from the ship. The light temporarily blinds her, and the soldiers suddenly push her down. She falls off the ship, straight onto the floor. She catches sight of the so called Prince.

Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei was a physically robust, conventionally attractive man. As Bulma looked up to see his face, she was shocked at how good looking he really was. She was beginning to think that maybe the arrangement wouldn't be so bad. That is, until he opened his mouth...

"Get up, you filthy idiot." Bulma stood up, dusting off her jacket, trying to be as swift as possible. She straightens her hair.

Vegeta suddenly grabs her neck and pulls her towards him. Bulma tries to get him off instinctively, but she is no match for him. He analyzes her hair closely and asks her, "Is this real?"

Bulma tries to nod, having difficulty considering Vegeta's strength. Vegeta suddenly lets her go, causing her to fall back to the ground. Vegeta turns to the soliders, and says:

"I want her in my room tonight. See she's dressed accordingly."

Bulma is pulled up abruptly as she watches the Prince walk away; hate flaming in her eyes.


	2. Confusion

Bulma was led to the Prince's chamber and was thrown in. As she got up as quickly as possible, the door slammed shut behind her. She was truly alone. As she examined the luxurious room, she noticed the sheer nightgown spread onto the bed. The sight of it made her shudder. However, she knew it was best to put in on before the Prince arrived. As Bulma approached the bed, she heard footsteps outside. She quickly turned, yet the door remained shut. She decided to take her clothes off and rapidly put on the sheer nightgown when suddenly, the door did open. And there was Prince Vegeta.

"Well, well, well, I didn't think you were looking forward to it," Vegeta said with a smirk, looking up and down her body.

Bulma tried her best to cover herself with the nightgown, but to no avail. She suddenly ran to the bed, covering herself with the bed sheets. Vegeta chuckled and slowly paced, sensing the immense fear in his next victim. As she buried herself away from him, all he could see now was her long, blue hair.

"Now that we're here, we might as well have fun..." Vegeta paced towards the bed, sensing the fearful ki of his concubine...he wanted her so bad...

At that moment Bulma jumped out from the other side of the bed and ran to the window, frantically trying to open it to no avail. Vegeta was so shocked by this that he just stood there, watching her struggle. After realizing that the window wouldn't open, Bulma frantically turned around, expecting a harsh reaction from Vegeta. But she just saw him standing there, curiosity stemmed deep in his dark eyes. She tried slowing down her breathing, and Vegeta sensed her confusion. He walked towards her one step, and then left the room.

Bulma was now in true shock. How could such a stupid action like hers prompt such a desired result? He just...left.

Bulma stood there for an hour, not wanting to move for fear of Vegeta's return. Finally, she slowly inched her way to the bed, and lay there...wondering...

 _Why did he leave? How did my stupid actions spark that response?_

She fully expected him to take her right then and there...but he just left. She noted the curiosity in his eyes, and worried that maybe he would return in a more dangerous mood later that night.

After another hour had passed, she finally let herself relax. She slowly drifted to sleep...dreaming of Yamcha...

* * *

Sorry for the much shorter chapter! I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks for all the support on this story! I understand this chapter seems silly, but i didn't want to incorporate non-con immediately...i think too many stories do that.


End file.
